Sand in my shoes
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Pour l'autrice et les lecteurs de June Terney's Diary. June Tierney et Dean Flaherty se marie et partent tous les deux. Trois personnes réflechissent à ce nouveau départ sur ce magnifique air de Dido.
1. Oliver Wood

**Je fais une infidélité à mon univers pour emprunter les persos de ma grande, grande, grande, grande amie Owlie Wood ! Ca devait être pour un OS au début mais finalement ça sera une mini-fic en trois chap. ****C'est une petite idée qui m'est passé par la tête en parlant de « Sand in my shoes » et d'Oliver Wood. J'ai emprunté Oliver Wood à JKR et June Tierney, Dean Flaherty et Andy Bentonà Owlie Wood. Si vous avez lu « June Tierney's Diary », enjoy ! **

**Je dédie ce chapitreà cette chère Personne. Personne lit mes notes de débuts, Personne reviewe mes Os… Une vraie perle cette Personne ! Qui est Personne ? Je dirais que personne se reconnaîtra ! Après tout, Personne lit n'importe quelle histoire avec Oliver Wood dans le résumé ! Et je pense que Personne sera très contente que je sois plus clémente envers son perso ! **

_I : Oliver Wood_

_« Two weeks away feels like the whole world should have changed _

_but I'm home now, and things still look the same _

_I think I'll leave it till tomorrow to unpack, try to forget for one more night_

_That I'm back in my flat »_

Ca fait désormais deux semaines que j'ai quitté le petit appartement que notre groupe d'amis partageait ensemble. Elle partie, je n'avais plus aucune raisons de rester. Il me semble que tout est pareil, que je suis dans l'appartement loué par mes parents pour y prendre des affaires mais cette fois, je les dépose. Je vais essayer une fois de plus d'oublier combien j'ai été idiot, combien j'ai été aveugle…

_« On the road where the cars never stop going through the night _

_to a life where i can't watch the sun set, I don't have time, I don't have time… »_

Je n'ai plus de temps, plus de temps… J'étais jeune, j'étais fou… Je n'ai pas vu que je pouvais l'aimer et elle m'a oublié…

_« I 've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you _

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to _

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused _

_But I want to see you again… »_

Je ne peux pas t'oublier… Tu m'aimais et tu m'as oublié… Mais maintenant que moi aussi, je t'aime, tu est partie avec ce Flaherty… Vous vous fiancez, vous serez heureux, Tu m'as dit au revoir, tu m'as dit adieu mais moi, je veux te revoir même si je sais qu'il est trop tard…

_« Tomorrow's back to work and down to sanity _

_should run a bath and then clear up the mess I made before I left here _

_try to remind myself that I was happy before I knew that I could get _

_on a plane and fly away »_

Je prend un bain mais je ne peux pas me laver de toutes les conneries que j'ai faîtes. J'étais un jeune chien fou, ne pensant qu'au Quidditch et à s'amuser… Tu étais plus indulgente envers moi que personne, tu m'aidais ! Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais un jour t'aimer mais c'est arrivé… Trop tard. J'essaie de me souvenir tous les moments heureux que nous avons ensemble mais ils sont tous ternes.

_« From the road where the cars never stop going through the night _

_to a life where I can watch the sun set and take my time, take all our time… »_

J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir plus tôt… Quand j'ai pris un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. Mais c'était déjà trop tard… Tu m'as aimée… et je t'ai à ce point fait faux bond que tu t'es tourné vers un autre… Flaherty… Bien meilleure que moi, assez intelligent pour t'aimer au bon moment… Il te rendra heureuse et je m'efface lentement…

_« I 've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you _

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to _

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused _

_But I want to see you again… »_

Pardonne moi de n'avoir pas su être moins aveugle. Pardonne moi de n'avoir pas su être moins égoïste. Pardonne moi de n'avoir pas su être moins stupide. Pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir épousé comme va le faire Flaherty.

_« Two weeks away, all it takes, to change and turn me around I've fallen _

_I walked away, and never said, that I wanted to see you again… »_

Je suis retourné… Retourné à cette terrasse où moi et ma petite amie du moment nous étions abrité cette journée de pluie et toi et Flaherty aussi. Nous avions discuté, je t'avais abrité… Je crois que j'aurais dû savoir ce jour-là…

_« I 've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you _

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to _

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused _

_But I want to see you again… »_

_« I 've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you _

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to _

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused _

_But I want to see you again… »_

Pardonne moi, si tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Pardonne moi, June.

**Vous avez bien remarqué que c'est Oliver qui raconte. Petit chap triste à pleurer, petite review sympa ! **


	2. Andy Benton

**Je dédie ce chap à Owlie Wood qui devrait rebrancher son cerveau qui s'est beaucoup mis hors service ces derniers temps.**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Owlie Wood : **Ah bon, tu l'avais dit… Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on écrit sur un perso qu'on l'aime…

Tu ne te prendrais pas un peu pour Ulysse, Gladys… non Owlie.

Moi, j'ai les deux albums et je sais mes chansons préférés par cœur, je peux même les chanter…

Je me demande de qui ça peut bien venir… De l'autrice atteinte du syndrome de Peter Pan peut-être ?

Hé Wood, même ta plus grande fan le reconnaît !

Ca vous la casse, au pro Oliver ? June peut très bien rester avec Dean aussi bien que sortir avec Oliver…

De toute façon, Personne lit des reviews à part moi bien sûr.

Ca veut dire qu'il l'aime ?

Oui, mais June aime Dean maintenant !

Ca veut dire au quoi au juste « faire du Woody Wood » ? Parce que si c'est baver devant, je te laisse le monopole !

Qui mettra du temps à venir, je crois…

Petit message personnel : Personne pourrait-il se grouiller de mettre son prochain chapitre parce que je connais un certain Tout le monde qui s'impatiente !

**Nolwenn Granger : **Et pourquoi pas ? Les deux mecs sont possibles pour cette chère Juni…

Vraiment ?

**Zazaone : **Tu pourrais aussi réparer ces injustices sur mes autres fics ? Hé oui, moi non plus, je cède au petit message publicitaire !

La chanson ! Très bonne d'ailleurs !

C'est fait tout exprès pour Olly et Juni mais on peut imaginer ce qu'on veut !

**Valou : **C'est sûr que pour Oliver c'est pas la joie ! Mais par contre, June va se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aime, un peu de joie pour elle !

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_II : Andy Benton_

_« Two weeks away feels like the whole world should have changed _

_but I'm home now, and things still look the same _

_I think I'll leave it till tomorrow to unpack, try to forget for one more night_

_That I'm back in my flat »_

Voilà. C'est fini. Notre petit communauté a explosé. Le studio que nous partagions tous est presque vide. June y repassera demain pour y laisser toute les affaire inutiles dont elle ne veut pas encombrer la maison qu'elle partage avec Dean en Irlande. Eux parti, il ne servait à rien de rester ensemble : Oliver et moi avons notre petit appartement personnel où nous allons habiter désormais, seul, Sean a sa vieille baraque dans les Highlands et Dorys s'est acheté un studio… Mon appartement sent la poussière, ça fait des mois que je n'y suis pas entré ; nous créchions les uns chez les autres avant de trouver notre studio.

_« On the road where the cars never stop going through the night _

_to a life where I can't watch the sun set, I don't have time, I don't have time… »_

Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lui dire que je l'aimais. Même à Poudlard, c'était à trop tard… Il aimait déjà June…

_« I 've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you _

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to _

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused _

_But I want to see you again… »_

Je ne t'ai pas oublié même quand tu t'es fiancé avec June… Et maintenant que vous êtes marié, je ne le peux toujours pas. June, June pensait que je t'avais oublié Dean, que je m'étais fait une nouvelle vie mais j'aurais toujours du sable dans mes chaussures, qui m'empêchera d'apprécier la vie…

_« Tomorrow's back to work and down to sanity _

_should run a bath and then clear up the mess I made before I left here _

_try to remind myself that I was happy before I knew that I could get _

_on a plane and fly away_

_From the road where the cars never stop going through the night _

_to a life where I can watch the sun set and take my time, take all our time… »_

J'adorais notre colocation ; j'étais avec mes amies, j'étais avec toi. Nous vivions ensemble dans un bonheur relatif : Oliver avait June sous la main ce qu'il lui faisait un peu combien il l'aimait, moi de même avec Dean, Sean oubliait sa famille, Dorys oubliait sa perte… mais j'ai été folle : j'ai pensé que je pourrais oublier Dean si je ne vivais pas avec lui. Je les ai encouragé à partir mais quand il est parti, ça n'a servi à rien… à rien.

J'essaie de me souvenir, un fragment d'image, un écho de ce que j'ai vécu ici avec vous, mais c'est vain. Je t'aimerai toujours mais j'aimerais aussi ma meilleure amie, ma presque sœur qui n'avait su le mal qu'elle m'a fait en sortant avec Dean Flaherty. Je l'ai détesté pour ça mais je ne suis pas faîte pour la haine. Elle a appris à connaître Dean et l'a aimé comme moi.

_« I 've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you _

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to _

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused _

_But I want to see you again… »_

Je n'ai jamais pu te chasser de mon esprit. Nous nous sommes tous dit au revoir sur le seuil de la porte mais je veux te revoir : même si je ne serais qu'Andy, obscure meilleure amie de ta femme et marraine de vos futur enfants.

_« Two weeks away, all it takes, to change and turn me around I've fallen _

_I walked away, and never said, that I wanted to see you again… »_

Je suis repassé dans la rue de notre studio. Dans ce studio où j'avais conseillé à June de partir avec Dean. Je ne l'ai jamais dit, jamais rien dit à Dean ou June. June aurait quitté Dean pour moi, peut-être, mais il aurait continué à l'aimer et ils m'auraient détesté pour les avoir séparer.

_« I 've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you _

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to _

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused _

_But I want to see you again… »_

_« I 've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you _

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to _

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused _

_But I want to see you again… »_

Voilà l'histoire de cet pauvre Andy Benton, amoureuse du mari de sa meilleure amie, sans espoir, sans amour mais avec des souvenirs doux-amers plein la tête et du sable dans ses chaussures.

**Qu'est ce qu'il est triste ce chap ! Bouhouhouhouhou ! Une review pour une autrice désoeuvré ! **


	3. June Tierney

**Pour changer un peu d'Owlie, je dédie ce chapitre à ma très chère Bérengère, la dragueuse des cours de sport qui ne perd pas une occasion pour conter fleurette aux blondinets.**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Owlie Wood : **Ce qui ne t'empêche pas te de plaindre à longueur de journée de ton âge avancé ! Sauter sur le lit ? Moi, ce n'est pas dans l'espoir de m'envoler mais à l'idée de telle ou telle passage de ma fic qui me fait remuer ! Ann peut ainsi savoir à quoi je pense !

Je ne te crois pas.

Je parie que la mienne de la fin du quatrième tome sera pire. Je laisse planer un terrible doute sur la mort d'un des persos principal... C'est vraiment à s'arracher les cheveux... MOUHAHAHAHAHA !

Justement June aura un peu le mal du pays...

Tu plaisantes ?

Ca veut dire que les autres sont bêtes ? Surtout Oliver ! §petit rire méchant§

J'ai jamais dit que cette fic était drôle !

C'est justement pour ça qu'Andy ne dit rien ! Elle ne veut rien gâcher du bonheur de June et de Dean.

En fait, comme June est du pure Owlie, j'avais un peu peur de te l'emprunter.

NB : ne m'appelle pas « ma grande » on dirait ma mère.

**Selma : **Tiens une fan d'Owlie ! Il ne sont pas nombreux à lire le modeste ouvrage d'une autre fan (qui, entre nous, espère soudoyer l'auteur du JTD à coups d'update).

**Nolwenn Granger : **Comment ça Andy n'a pas droit au bonheur ? Elle ne s'est pas comporté comme une idiote elle ! Tout ce qu'elle a fait c'est aimer un homme qui n'était pas pour elle, et l'amour est aveugle. Je pense qu'elle mérite plus le bonheur qu'Oliver alors ne reviewe pas si c'est pour dire des trucs pareils, ce n'est pas parce que môssieur Wood te plaît que tu dois insulter une pauvre fille qui a toujours été plus intelligente et moins chanceuse que lui !

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

_II June Tierney_

_« Two weeks away feels like the whole world should have changed _

_but I'm home now, and things still look the same _

_I think I'll leave it till tomorrow to unpack, try to forget for one more night_

_That I'm back in my flat »_

Ca fait deux semaines. Deux semaines que Dean et moi avons dit adieu à nos amis sur la colline avant de prendre le portoloin pour l'Irlande. Mais je suis de retour... pour cette nuit. Je dois déballer mes affaires inutiles et les laisser ici en attente de mieux. Notre cher appartement transformé en débarras... c'est pourtant vrai.

_« On the road where the cars never stop going through the night _

_to a life where I can't watch the sun set, I don't have time, I don't have time… »_

J'aimerais tellement rester ici... Un tout petit peu plus... en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

_« I 've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you _

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to _

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused _

_But I want to see you again… »_

Je ne peux pas vous oublier... Je ne peux pas oublier ma vie ici. J'aime sincèrement Dean et je ne le quitterais pas. Mais ma vie est ici en Angleterre avec Dean, Oliver, Andy, Dorys... Oliver mon meilleur ami qui m'est encore très attaché même une fois débarrassé de l'amour de midinette que j'avais pour lui. Andy qui souffre en silence. Sean sur lequel le poids de sa famille pèse plus que jamais. Dorys qui est toujours... Dorys. Nous sommes tous dis au revoir mais je suis parti depuis trop peu de temps encore pour effacer de ma tête tous ces souvenirs...

_« Tomorrow's back to work and down to sanity _

_should run a bath and then clear up the mess I made before I left here _

_try to remind myself that I was happy before I knew that I could get _

_on a plane and fly away »_

J'ai accepté de partir avec Dean... J'ai accepté de partir avec Dean...

J'étais heureuse ici avant que je sache que je pouvais prendre un Portoloin et m'en aller... loin très loin... Jamais votre vie ne vous semble plus attirante qu'une fois que vous l'avez quitté.

_« From the road where the cars never stop going through the night _

_to a life where I can watch the sun set and take my time, take all our time… »_

J'espère, et c'est mon plus grand espoir, que je me construirais une aussi belle vie en Irlande avec Dean. Que je trouverais le même bonheur là-bas qu'ici. Mais ça sera sans eux. Dean est parti en Irlande parce que son pays natale lui manquait... Il est déjà suffisamment resté en Angleterre pour moi assez longtemps. Le coeur de Sean est dans les Highlands et celui d'Oliver dans son stade de Quidditch, je crois qu'il y a toujours été. Celui d'Andy est je crois brisé même si il ne faut pas compter sur elle pour nous dire ce qui ne va pas. Et le mien est partagé... Il a toujours été partagé... quand j'étais jeune entre Dean et Oliver... puis maintenant entre l'Angleterre et mes amis et l'Irlande avec Dean.

_« I 've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you _

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to _

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused _

_But I want to see you again… »_

C'est une étrange chose que les regrets... Je suis sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix en partant avec Dean mais je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter ma vie d'avant dans notre petit appartement chaleureux et même avant. Le temps où je faisais parti de la Cellule, celui où je soutenais ce nigaud d'Oliver, celui où j'ai rencontré Dean et ai commencé à l'aimer, notre folle colocation... Mais les regrets ne servent qu'à faire souffrir. Il faut aller de l'avant.

_« Two weeks away, all it takes, to change and turn me around I've fallen _

_I walked away, and never said, that I wanted to see you again… »_

Je retourne sur cette terrasse où j'avais dit « oui » à Dean. Puis je m'en vais et retourne vers ma nouvelle vie vers l'Irlande. Rien ne peut durer éternellement. J'avais je n'aurais pu rester éternellement avec mes amis dans cette appartement. La jeunesse ne dure jamais seul les souvenirs sont éternelles.

_« I 've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you _

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to _

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused _

_But I want to see you again… »_

_« I 've still got sand in my shoes and I can't shake the thought of you _

_I should get on, forget you but why would I want to _

_I know we said goodbye, anything else would have been confused _

_But I want to see you again… »_

Je ne peux pas oublier ma vie ici et désormais je n'essaierai plus jamais de l'oublier. Ca ne sert à rien d'oublier... peut-être que j'oublierai, que nous oublierons, j'espère que non mais j'aimerais me souvenir de ce « bon vieux temps » sans le regretter. Peut-être un jour en Irlande...

Je me demande si nous avions dit un jour mes amies et moi : « Pour qu'aujourd'hui ne meurs jamais. » Non, je ne crois pas. Hé bien, j'ai le certitude maintenant que hier ne mourra jamais.


End file.
